Quitting
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Craig/Clyde. One night Clyde nagged Craig to quit smoking thanks to an educational lesson from Kyle. Craig promised he would quit one day. That day is today. Rambling really...


**Hellooo so my computer is still broken (sigh) but I managed to steal my boyfriend's for the evening, so hopefully I'll be updating some stories, or at least getting this guy posted heh… Oh and I was on a Cryde kick… kinda…**

"Quitting"

You've had an awesome day so far. This day, June 4th, a Friday, was your last day of high school. Today was your last day of school, ever. That is, until you decide to go to some college for some degree to get some job some…where.

You started out your morning waking up at Clyde's house, you both showered and dressed and made it to school on time. Clyde made you stop by Howie's to buy him breakfast, but you figured it was the least you could do. You might have been having a good morning but let's just say Clyde, more specifically a certain body of Clyde's was probably not as happy. Sure you might have had to wake up a little earlier than usual, but any day that you have enough time to screw your boyfriend and wash your hair in the shower is still a good day.

Making up for your lack of sleep, you slept the first three periods. You didn't bother to sign anyone's yearbooks, or get anyone to sign yours. You heard Clyde was signing "love, Clyde and Craig," so you figured that counts as something.

The seniors' last lunch is always a cookout. Since you usually never eat the lunch meals, you felt no need to say goodbye to the cafeteria or the lunches. You spent most of your lunches outside anyways, so a cookout is a fitting last meal. You sat comfortably between Clyde and Tweek and watched as Token grilled your steaks. You knew other seniors were watering at the mouth at the smell of your steaks, which made your steaks taste that much better.

You welcome Kenny and those guys with your middle finger as Clyde and Kyle begin talking about the party going on later. You didn't mind Kenny sharing your wealth of steaks for lunch, but the other three didn't need to take up your clean air. You would open your mouth to let them know just that, but Clyde is already off in his own conversation with Stan and Kyle. Yuck.

So you don't have to hear the gaggling geese talk about the party, you lay your head down and Kenny's soon finds a spot next to yours.

"Why hello there." He smiles at you.

"Hey." You say blandly.

You and Kenny talk about what you deem your pathetic futures until Token declares steaks for 8 are ready.

Once your steak has made its way safely into your stomach you join Tweek and Kenny by the bleachers for a victory cigarette.

You stretch your arms and reach into your shirt pocket to find your little crumpled up pack of True Blue's. You always prefer your first smoke of the day after a meal, it tastes better that way.

You dig out your lighter. Your mouth is watering more from the cigarette than the steak you just ate. Your hands are almost shaking your so excited. Almost.

You have the cig in your mouth, you can dry hit that fucker, you can taste the tobacco just on your lips, but then it was gone in an instant.

"Craiiiggg, you promised you would quit smoking before we graduated!" You look to see Clyde's pudgy fingers crushing your skinny cig.

"When did you get these? You didn't have them this morning!" Clyde dug in your pocket for your last pack.

"This is my pack from my locker," you reply, trying to ignore the two blondes laughing behind your angry boyfriend, lighting up their own cigarettes. You usually crave one after you and Clyde screw, but this morning started out so great you didn't feel the urge. Not to mention smoking of any kind was forbidden in the Donnavon residence. Having that cig in your mouth a few seconds ago really brought the crave on though.

"Well, you promised." You faintly remember telling Clyde that you would stop, but that was just because it was interfering from your sleeping time just after one of Token's party's. You silently cursed yourself for giving Clyde anything he wants as you watched Clyde break your last three cigarettes in half.

You stood, shocked at what just happened. At first, you thought about making a scene and demanding Clyde buy you another pack, but being you, you decided against it.

You remember Clyde came home to your house that night crying, launching into a rant about how smoking is dangerous for you and how you aren't only hurting yourself, but hurting him at the same time. He starting talking about your future together and how he isn't sure he could live with someone that is killing him at the same time. You promised to stop smoking after Clyde began sobbing saying you were trying to kill him. You figured he was too drunk to remember, but obviously you underestimated the oblivious brunette. You remember staying awake just long enough to ask where he found out all of this information about smoking from, knowing Clyde would never take it upon himself to educate. Clyde just sniffed and said, "Kyle."

Yet another reason to hate Stan. Instead of dating just a dude, he had to date the bitchiest guy the class. Probably the bitchiest person in their school, in South Park even. If it wasn't for Clyde you would have nothing to do with Stan the man and Kyle the nagging bitch.

Clyde took your silence as compliance. "Babe you're the best." He said as he kissed you and joined the rest of the group. Even two best friends as good as Kenny and Tweek didn't want to feel the wrath of Clyde. More specifically, they didn't want him sobbing on their shoulder and not yours. They quickly put their packs of cigarettes out of your vision so you didn't ask to bum one.

They gave their condolences as you heard the whistle signifying lunch was over.

You tried not to think about it the rest of the day at school.

You do math problems for fun.

You even sign a few year books, you even agree to take a group picture with Clyde and Token.

The end of school was as easy as the beginning of school.

You went with Clyde and Tweek to your house, where you and Kenny began pre-gaming. You didn't care when Tweek and Kenny stepped outside to smoke. You didn't care when you guys got to Token's and more than half the kids were smoking. You didn't care when you and Clyde ran the beer pong table all night. You didn't think about smoking a cigarette until this moment. This exact moment when you are left sitting in a room with Kyle Broflosky and only Kyle Broflosky.

You were too drunk to notice everyone slowly making their way outside. You were too busy watching planet earth and wondering what it would be like to be one of those little monkeys in the mountains of Japan, soaking in a hot spring their whole lives.

Clyde went with Stan to play some drunk football a while ago, so you figured he'd be back soon and Tweek and Kenny were outside on the balcony smoking with all the non-athletes at the party. Token was probably lingering between both groups, being the nice host he is.

Sitting in a room with Kyle Broflosky and only Kyle Broflosky wasn't bad, but his chewing made it worse.

Kyle had gotten too drunk and made a sandwich from Token's fridge. You thought he would chew small, quiet bites, but instead it came out more like a cow chewing on its cud. It's like in order for his food to break down you had to hear his lips smack and food being mixed with his saliva first for it to taste good to the ginger.

You almost can't take it anymore until Kyle broke the quasi-silence.

"Did you know that monkey's are a lot cleaner than humans?"

"Did you know that I don't give a fuck?" You are quickly losing any will power to remain calm.

"Ah got your panties in a bunch because Clyde got you to quit smoking, huh? I told him you couldn't do it." Kyle smirked and you see a piece of lettuce stuck in between his teeth.

Normally, this would make you want to prove that ginger bastard wrong and stop smoking, but you had a better idea.

"You're right, I'm about to go smoke me a fag," you say, as you hear Kyle scoff while you walk towards the balcony.

"But after—" you saw, making a turn towards Kyle, "Clyde and I are going to go home and fuck each other's brains out. He's going to know I smoked a cig and he's not going to care, you know why," you leaned in real close, so close you could smell what shampoo Kyle used that morning.

"Because no one likes a bitch except a bitch Kyle, and that's why you and Marsh are perfect for each other."

You give Kyle's reddening cheeks a quick lick and make your way to the balcony.

That was the best fag you've ever tasted.

**So. Tried a different point of view, not sure why, but oh well. This story has been sitting in my book for a while and needed to be posted. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
